


Christmas Wars

by thatwriterlady



Series: New Beginnings- Alpha/Omega series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO verse, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Gabriel, Castiel is an Omega that doesn't take shit, Dean is a good Alpha, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Initial dislike of each other, M/M, Omega Castiel, Single Parent Castiel, Single Parent Dean, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has saved all year, working extra shifts and taking on unsafe shifts in order to save as much money as he possibly can to buy his son the game system he wants.  His little boy never asks for anything, and he's such a good child that for once, Cas wants to spoil him.  Christmas Eve he takes his son to the only store in the city that still has one in stock.</p><p>Dean is a successful Alpha, single father to a teenage daughter and they just lost their house in a fire shortly before Christmas.  His daughter has asked for only one thing for Christmas and he would move heaven and earth to give her whatever she wants, so when she tells him that's what she wants, they head out, searching every store in the city to find one that is still carrying one.  </p><p>He finds the one store that has one and he's ready to use his status as an Alpha to get what he wants.  Until he faces the fury and wrath in those stormy blue eyes staring back at him, and sees the little boy clinging to the man they belong to.  Can they come to a truce?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ABO fic. If you are unfamiliar with how I work my ABO dynamics you might want to check out one of my other ABO's.
> 
> Rule no 1: ALL Alphas have a penis. This means female Alphas, while rare, do exist, and they have dual anatomy. Therefore they can impregnate both male AND female Omegas
> 
> Rule No 2: Male Omegas ALSO have dual anatomy
> 
> Rule No 3: I don't give a crap what other ABO's have in them. This is MY VERSE
> 
> That being said, I do hope you enjoy this story. Those of you who regularly read my works, I love you all and you should (hopefully) enjoy this one as well.

[](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1450841620.jpg)  
[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

 

 

“So, princess…”

Dean’s daughter, Hailey, looked up at him from her homework.

“What?” she asked.

“I know we lost everything in the fire, and it’s been a rough couple of weeks, but I was thinking of going shopping tomorrow and getting your gifts then. I have to work late tonight, we’re starting the inventory, but we can go in the morning and get you anything you want,” he told her. The way her eyes lit up made his heart ache. He loved his child so much, and seeing her happy was his greatest joy in life.

“Really? Can I maybe get an Xbox One? You promised you’d get one back when they came out but I’m kind of glad you didn’t or it would have been lost in the fire too.” 

“Sure, if I can find one this late in the season I’ll absolutely buy it for you, along with anything else you want.” He leaned down to kiss the top of her head as he started for the door. “I’ll be back around ten provided Garth doesn’t screw up the numbers again.” 

“I’ll be fine, Dad. I have so much homework as it is. I want to enjoy winter break, so I’m trying to knock it out now,” she said when he hesitated.

“Alright. I made pot roast; it’s in the crock pot. Don’t forget to put it to warm once you’re done eating. I’ll eat when I get home.” 

She saluted him, making him snort.

“Alright, Ladybug. I’ll be back.”

She watched her dad leave, listening to the lock snap into place before turning her attention back to her homework. Maybe their house burning down had some benefits, she’d get a whole new wardrobe and maybe this time she could convince her dad that they should get a dog. Well, a girl could hope…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Daddy, do you have to work tonight?” Matthew asked his father.

“I do, Sweetheart. I need to pick up the extra shift if we’re going to get your game system. If I get another twenty in tips tonight we can go and get your XBox One tomorrow. Hopefully the store will still have one available.” Cas ran a hand through his son’s hair and smiled at the boy.

“But, Daddy, it’s not safe for you to work at night. Uncle Gabe says the bad Alphas come out at night.” It warmed Cas knowing that his son worried about his well-being.

“I’ll be safe inside the diner, and in the morning you and Uncle Gabe are going to come and pick me up. I have my blockers on, and I’ll bring some with me too. Besides, Uncle Balthazar is working with me tonight and he won’t let anything happen to me.” He spoke softly to reassure his son that all would ok while he was at work.

“Call me when you take your lunch, ok?” Matthew begged.

“Of course, but you’ll be asleep, so I’ll call Uncle Gabe. He’ll tell you when you wake up that I called, ok?”

The boy stuck his lower lip out in a pout but he nodded. “Fine. I love you, Daddy.” 

“I love you, Honey.” Cas kissed his son’s forehead.

“I don’t really need the game system. Not if it puts you in danger.” Matthew caught his father’s hand as he lowered it from his hair and held it between both of his own. “Or we can just save slower and get it after Christmas. I’m not in a hurry to get it.”

“No, you’re such a good boy and you never ask for anything. You deserve a really nice gift this year. I want to do this for you. Just be a good boy for your uncle, ok? I’ll see you in the morning.” Cas squeezed his son’s hand before stepping back to grab his coat.

“You still getting off at six?” Gabe asked from where he stood in the kitchen doorway.

“Yes. I’ll call around two,” Cas replied as he shrugged his coat on.

“You better,” Gabe said. He was no less pleased by his brother working the graveyard shift than his nephew was.

“I will.” Cas turned back to his son. “And tomorrow I’m off so we’ll go to the store and get your game system, ok?”

Matthew nodded. “Ok. Just be safe.”

“I will,” Cas promised. He fully intended to keep his word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His shift was long and surprisingly busy for working the overnight, but he made fifty in tips alone just by being pleasantly cheerful and quick in serving customers. With the extra money he could pay the electric bill for the month in full rather than just the bare minimum like he usually did. He called home a little after two, and Gabe sounded so relieved to hear his voice. When his shift ended at six he was dead on his feet, absolutely exhausted, but he smiled as he crawled into the passenger seat of his brother’s car and they started driving to Cas and Matthew’s apartment. 

“I’m going to sleep for a few hours, ok? You can watch TV, and when I get up we’re going shopping.” Cas turned around in his seat to look at his son, who was sitting in the backseat, still dressed in his pajamas. Matthew yawned and nodded.

“Can I go back to sleep for a little while too?”

“Of course,” Cas replied. A few minutes later they were pulling up in front of their apartment building.

“Do you need me to take you shopping later?” Gabe asked his brother.

“No, I don’t think so. We’re going to take the bus,” Cas replied. Gabe nodded.

“Alright, but remember, it gets dark early so don’t stay out too late.” 

“I know. I plan to call ahead to the stores before I even leave the house. If we encounter any issues I’ll find a phone and call you, ok?” Cas just wanted to placate his brother. Gabe worried a lot about him and Matthew, but he appreciated that since no one else did.

“Ok. So if I don’t hear from you, I’ll see you tomorrow for dinner,” Gabe said.

Cas nodded and leaned over to give his brother a brief hug.

“Dinner is at five tomorrow. You can bring a dish if you want.” 

“I’ll bring the candied yams.” Gabe grinned and Matthew giggled in the backseat. Cas rolled his eyes but still smiled.

“Sounds good. We’ll see you then.”

Cas and Matthew climbed out of the car and headed into the apartment building. Once they were inside the lobby, Gabe drove away. Cas took his son by the hand and they headed to the elevator. 

“Uncle Gabe says he’s going to get me a Spongebob game to play on my new XBox, and Auntie Anna says she’ll buy me a second controller so you can play with me. Will you play too, Daddy?” Matthew asked as they waited for the elevator.

“Of course. And I already talked to Uncle Luke about insuring it, in case anyone should break in like they did last year after Christmas.” The elevator doors slowly creaked open and they got in.

“Can I have Lucky Charms for breakfast?” Matthew asked as they stepped out onto their floor. Cas was nodding but upon catching the scent of an unknown Alpha he stiffened and looked around warily.

“Who is that, Daddy?” Matthew asked in a hushed whisper.

“I don’t know. Come on.” Cas put a hand on his son’s shoulder and guided him quickly down the hall to their apartment. He already had the keys out, and when they reached the door he stuck the key in and unlocked it. 

Once they were inside the apartment and he had the door closed and locked behind them, Cas was able to relax. He hated that his son had to see him like that, but he’d had a discussion the year before about how some Alphas acted around unmated Omegas, and that he had to be especially careful and alert so that the bad ones didn’t try to force him into submission. Of course that led to a whole host of other questions that it felt like his son had been storing up for ages. 

_“Why aren’t you mated, Daddy?”_

“Because I went into a heat early and thought your mama would stay, but she decided not to.”

_“Does my mama know about me?”_

“No, Honey. Once we mated, she left and I never heard from her again. I don’t know where to find her.”

_“Does Mama love you?”_

“I thought maybe she did. I was wrong.”

_“Do you think you’ll ever find a mate, Daddy? Someone that will love you?”_

“I don’t know, Sugar. I’ve always had hope that I would find someone worthy of being my mate and being your mama or papa, but I just don’t know.”

_“You deserve someone special, Daddy. I think you’ll find someone to love you.”_

 

It had been an enlightening conversation, to say the least, and to have it with a then eight-year-old was somewhat stressful for him. But his son was a bright child, and he knew that all his son wanted was for Cas to be happy. Instinctively the child knew Cas wasn’t. Sure, he was happy being a father, but he knew his father wanted a mate, someone he could trust and love, and that he would want to step into the role of other parent. Cas had dated a few Betas, but none stuck around once they learned he had a child. What he wanted was an Alpha, but his experience thus far with them had not been pleasant and he didn’t want to bond with one who had the potential to destroy his child, the one person he loved more than anything in the entire world. It was easier to stay alone and protect his son than it was to subject his son to an aggressive Alpha.

Cas stripped out of his coat and hung it on the hook by the door. He took Matthew’s coat and hung it up as well. 

“Do you want your cereal now or after your nap?” he asked.

“I’m tired, Daddy. I want to sleep first. I’m not really hungry; Uncle Gabe gave me a yogurt before we came to get you.”

Cas ruffled his son’s hair affectionately. “Ok, go on and lie down. I’ll set the alarm for myself for noon. If you get up before that you can have your cereal _if_ you wash your bowl and put the cereal away when you are finished.”

Matthew yawned and nodded. “I will.”

Cas watched his son head down the hall to his bedroom and disappear inside before he headed to his own room. He was looking forward to a few hours of sleep before they went shopping, but he was even more excited to see his son’s face when he placed that game console in his hands. It was that thought that made him fall asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finds a store that actually has a game system in stock. He hurries his son along so they can go and pick it up before anyone else shows up to claim it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

When Cas’ alarm went off at twelve, he forced himself out of bed. He headed to the kitchen and made himself a pot of coffee. In the living room he could hear the drone of cartoons on the television and he leaned around the corner to see Matthew sprawled across the sofa, his eyes locked on the screen.

“Did you eat your cereal?” he asked. Matthew sat up and turned to look at him.

“Yep. And I washed my bowl like you told me too. We’re out of milk now.”

Crap. That meant there was no milk for his coffee. Now he’d have to use the powdered creamer Gabe had given him. 

“That’s fine. Go get dressed and we’ll get going as soon as I’ve had some coffee,” Cas told him. Matthew scrambled to get off the sofa and race down the hall to his room. Cas chuckled and went back to the kitchen to get his travel mug ready. They’d get to the store that much sooner if he just brought his coffee with him. He went to the phone and placed a call to several stores in the area. It was the sixth store he spoke to that said they had one XBox One left in stock and that if he hurried down there, they’d save it for him. After profusely thanking the clerk, he hurried to Matthew’s room to give him the good news.

“Hurry up! If we can get to the store in the next hour it’s ours; let’s go!”

Matthew squealed excitedly and rushed to put his socks and shoes on. Cas went to his own room and quickly changed into a clean shirt and jeans before putting his own socks and shoes on.

“Come on, Daddy! Let’s go!” Matthew came rushing in, bouncing excitedly around him as he tied his gym shoes. 

“Alright, alright! Go get your coat on!” Cas stood up, smiling as his son raced from the room. He collected the money he’d been saving up for the better part of the year to buy this gift for his son and tucked it into the inner pocket of the blazer he slid on over his button down. When he reached the living room Matthew ran up to him with his coat and held it out.

“Come on, Daddy, put it on! Let’s go!”

Cas took the coat and slid it on. He leaned down to zip Matthew’s coat up, deciding that his son needed a new hat and gloves too. Maybe blue to match his eyes. 

“Alright, Honey, let’s get going.” Making sure he had his wallet and keys, they headed to the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated. Thank you for reading. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Hailey head out with no specific plan in search of the elusive game system she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but the last one is going up tomorrow, on Christmas Day, and that one will be the longest of all. I still hope you like this one.

“Dad? You ready yet?” Hailey was standing outside of his room knocking on his door. 

“Yeah, yeah, hold your horses,” Dean mumbled as he closed the laptop. His daughter would gripe at him if she knew he was still doing work. With a grunt he got up from the bed and put his boots on. When he opened the door he found her leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, waiting.

“Can I drive?” she asked.

“Nope,” he replied as he passed her on his way to the living room.

“Come on, Dad! I’m sixteen! I have my license!” she complained.

“You may have your license but those are crazy Christmas shoppers out there driving. You’re not driving _my_ car through those nutcases. Talk to me when the holidays are over.” He slipped his coat on and patted his pocket to make sure he had his wallet. She stomped into the room, her green eyes stormy as she grabbed her own coat. Since she had presented as an Alpha last year they had been butting heads a lot lately, but no matter what, she was still his princess.

“You suck, you know that?” she told him.

“No doubt. But I’m currently rebuilding our home, buying you new clothes, a game system so you’re not bored here at the apartment, and I’m taking a week off work just to kick back and watch sappy Christmas movies with you. So, angry as you are right now, keep that in mind. Everything I do, I do for you, so you can be happy and comfortable. Including not wanting you to die because some moron can’t abide by the speed limit in his race to buy the last fifty inch flat screen on sale.” He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. “I love you, Hailey. And I want to keep you safe. After the holidays we’ll talk about you getting in more drive time. Not before then.”

She rolled her eyes and sighed in that annoying way teenagers loved to do, but she was relenting. He had won another battle.

For now.

“Fine, but I’m holding you to that,” she grumbled as she opened the door and stepped into the hall.

“I don’t doubt it.” He sighed as he followed her out. It would be a miracle if he survived her teenage years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typical teenager...lol.
> 
> Leave a comment and Merry Christmas Eve!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell hath no fury like an angry, protective Omega, which Dean is about to learn the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm breaking up the last part into 2 chapters, but they're both going up today. I hope you enjoy them!

Eight stores. They had been to eight freaking stores and not a single one had an XBox One in stock. This was the ninth store, and he was crossing his fingers and his toes that they had one. He trudged back to the electronics department and got in line behind a man in a worn out looking trench coat who was sipping what smelled like coffee. Dean sighed heavily as he tried to ignore the myriad of scents that were bombarding him for the ninth time that day. All the stores had been packed, this one included, and he cringed as the scents of people, laundry detergent, sweat, body odor, urine, and many other smells invaded his sinuses. He couldn’t smell the man in front of him though, and for that he was glad. There were enough scents already bombarding him. There was a lady in front of the man in the trench coat that was buying a DVD player and a stack of movies and the poor guy in the trench sighed deeply as she began to argue over which movies were listed in the sales ad but weren’t ringing up at the sale price. Dean looked around, but Hailey was apparently still in the clothes section because she was nowhere to be seen. The man in the trench coat kept looking around as well. Briefly Dean wondered if he was a Beta. The man lacked the nervousness that seemed to surround most Omegas. Finally the woman had gotten her movies rung up correctly and Dean sighed with relief.

“Hello, my name is Castiel Novak. You have an XBox One on hold for me,” the man in the trench coat said to the guy behind the counter. Dean shivered at the sound of the man’s voice. It was incredibly deep. 

“Uh, you actually have some here? That’s awesome. To save you the hassle, I need one too,” Dean said to the clerk. The clerk looked nervously between Dean and the man with the sexy voice.

“We only have one left.” He cringed as though expecting one of them to take a swing at him. Dean looked at the man in the trench coat. Castiel was what he’d said his name was.

“Look, I promised my daughter I’d get her the system for Christmas. I need that.” He was trying hard not to sound like an asshole Alpha, but he didn’t want to disappoint Hailey.

“And what makes you think I don’t need it? I had the foresight to call ahead and ask them to hold it for me.” Cas turned to face Dean and for a moment the Alpha was taken aback by the pure fury in his blue eyes.

And maybe he was a little turned on by it too.

“Dude, I need it,” Dean insisted. Cas rolled his eyes.

“Like you’re the only one?” 

Dean was getting frustrated now. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Novak, Alpha laws state that he gets first dibs based on his status.” The clerk truly looked sorry as he said that, and he withered under the Omega’s icy glare.

“I don’t care about Alpha law! I saved up this entire year, worked my ass off to buy this for my son, a child that never asks me for _anything_ , and because this guy just comes waltzing in here, _he_ gets to take it from me? From my _son_?!” Cas’ voice had risen, and he practically snarled at the clerk before whipping around to turn his fury on Dean. His blue eyes shimmered gold around the edges, and the Alpha gasped. He’d never seen that before.

“Dad?”

Dean turned to see Hailey behind him with a cart full of clothes. 

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“Daddy?” 

Cas’ expression immediately changed, turning soft as he looked down at Matthew, who had come running at the sound of his father yelling.

“Honey, it’s alright.” He stroked his fingers through his son’s hair before placing a protective hand on his back. He looked up at Dean with what amounted to a mixture of disgust and resignation.

“Guess the law is in your favor. You win,” he spat.

“Dad, what the heck is going on?” Hailey demanded.

“Hold on a sec.” Dean reached out to touch Cas’ shoulder as the man turned to leave.

“What?” Cas asked as he yanked his shoulder out of Dean’s grasp. Dean took a good, long look at the man and his little boy.

“You’re an Omega, aren’t you,” he said. Cas’ eyes darkened, and he pulled his little boy tightly against him.

“I’m not going to hurt you, geeze.” Dean scrubbed a hand down his face and took another good look at them. Their clothes and shoes were worn out. If he had to take a guess he’d say the little boy’s coat had come to him second hand. There were more than a few patches on it where it had torn or worn out, and he wasn’t wearing a hat. Castiel looked exhausted, though he was still incredibly attractive. Day old stubble covered his chin but it only worked to make him look more handsome. His blue eyes were watching Dean warily. It was clear he didn’t trust Alphas.

“Dad, I don’t need it. Let them have it,” Hailey said. Dean nodded.

“That’s what I was going to do.” He turned to the clerk, whipping out his wallet and handing over a credit card.

“What are you doing?” Cas asked. “You just said you’re letting me have it.”

“I am, but I’m apologizing. I’m buying it for your little boy. I know money can be tight at this time of year, and there are other things you can spend your money on.” Dean explained. “I’m not trying to belittle you or steal your thunder. I just feel really bad that I actually considered letting the law be my deciding factor just because I wanted my daughter to have whatever she wants. She’s my everything, but I realize that I’m not the only parent that feels that way about their children. Clearly you feel the same way about your son. So, please, accept the console as an apology, and don’t lump me in with the asshole Alphas that are out there, because I’m nothing like them.”

He signed for the purchase and handed the bag with the game console to Cas’ son.

“For me?” The little boy looked up with wide blue eyes and Dean couldn’t help but smile. The child was absolutely beautiful, a carbon copy, almost, of his father.

“Sure is, buddy. I hope you take good care of your dad here. He’s taking good care of you, but you need to take care of him too. And your mom…or other dad. Take good care of your family.”

“It’s just me and Daddy. I take care of you too, don’t I, Daddy?”

Cas nodded and offered his son a small smile. “Yes, you do a great job, Sweetheart. Now what do you say to the nice man?”

Matthew turned to look up at the Alpha. “What’s your name?”

Dean chuckled. “My name is Dean. What’s your name?”

“I’m Matthew Michael Novak. Thank you for this, Dean. Daddy says you’re supposed to thank people when they do nice things for you,” the little boy replied.

“Your daddy is a very wise man. I told my daughter, Hailey, the same thing.” Dean jerked a thumb back in his daughter’s direction. Matthew turned to look at the girl.

“Was this supposed to be for you?” 

She shrugged and smiled at him. “It’s ok. My dad was just trying to be nice. Our house burned down last week and I’m kind of bored where we’re staying now, but it’s cool. I have a computer; I can play games online.” 

Cas stepped forward and offered a hand to Dean. “Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to us. I can get a few games for this, and get him some other things he needs.”

Dean smiled and nodded. “It’s my pleasure. My mother taught me to always consider another’s needs and feelings. She also taught me not to throw around my Alpha status. I treat everyone equally, and I couldn’t in good conscience take something away from a little kid. We may have lost everything in the fire, but I got the only thing out that really mattered.” He put an arm around his daughter’s waist and pulled her closer. She smiled at him.

“Hey, why don’t we invite them out for lunch?” Hailey asked her dad. Dean looked at her for a moment before turning to Cas.

“Would you like to join us for lunch? We haven’t eaten yet.” 

“Yes! Can we get pancakes?” Matthew asked excitedly. Cas blushed and ducked his head in embarrassment.

“Absolutely, buddy. My aunt owns a place near here and they have the fluffiest pancakes. If it’s ok with your dad, that is.” Dean looked at Cas who was peering up at him through dark lashes. Once again Dean was struck by how attractive the man was. He wished he could catch his scent, see if he smelled as good as he looked.

“I need to get out of here anyway, there’s too many scents and someone is wandering around here smelling of urine. It’s starting to get to me.” He grimaced. Cas’ eyes widened and for a second Dean thought he was going to be chastised, but then the Omega was laughing as he leaned closer and dropped his voice.

“I smell that too! I thought I was the only one!”

Dean chuckled. “I’m done shopping. Just have to check out with Hailey’s stuff and we can go.”

Cas gave a tentative smile and as they started for the front of the store he fell in step next to Dean. “I would like to find a hat and gloves for Matthew,” he said. Dean veered off towards the children’s clothing, making his way to the boys’ section. He found the winter wear and looked at Cas who was checking the prices. 

“Which one, Honey?” Cas asked his son softly. Dean liked how gentle the man was with his little boy. 

“I like that one.” Matthew pointed to a hat with Captain America’s logo on it. Cas seemed hesitant to let him pick that one out.

“Don’t think it will fit?” Dean asked.

“No, that’s not it. I need something that will last him a couple of years at least, and I’m afraid he’ll grow bored of Captain America in a few months’ time,” Cas explained. Matthew was looking up at his father with so much hope in his eyes and Dean knew the man was close to caving, but Hailey stepped in and plucked it off the shelf.

“I want to buy you something for Christmas, kiddo. So your dad will get you another hat for when you outgrow this one.” She tugged the hat down over the little boy’s hair, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Thank you!” He buried his face against her belly and squeezed her tight. She hugged him right back.

“I wish you were my sister. Can you play my games with me? Daddy gets bored.”

Hailey gave a small laugh and looked up at her dad. “Maybe? If my dad says it’s ok.”

Dean and Cas shared an awkward look before turning to look at their kids.

“Ah, maybe?” Dean shrugged. “Did he even get any games?”

Matthew let go of Hailey and turned to look soberly up at the two men. “I was looking at them cause Daddy said I could choose a couple but when he started yelling I dropped them.”

“Well, help your dad choose another hat and then we’ll go pick out some games,” Dean looked at Cas, who nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Dean's not a dick. :)
> 
> Leave a comment, you know I love them!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean apologizes and Hailey steps in, suggesting they take Cas and Matthew out for lunch. It's on the car ride to the diner that Cas comes to a shocking realization. Now that he is away from all of the overwhelming scents inside the store, he can tell there is definitely something special about Dean Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like you don't already know where this is going, lol.
> 
> Hey Tyne, might as well add this to your list. You know why... ;)

Cas picked out a blue hat, just like he’d wanted, and found some gloves to match that would be warm before they headed back to the electronics department. After Matthew had chosen three games they made their way to the front of the store to leave. Cas and Matthew followed Dean outside.

“We can meet you at the place you were talking about,” he said.

“Nonsense, I have a car. Come on. I’ll drive you home afterwards,” Dean told him.

Cas hesitated until Hailey approached him.

“Look, my dad’s a good Alpha. He’s not going to do anything inappropriate. If he tried, I’d kick his butt, but he’s never been that kind of person. I get it, unmated Alphas are scary, but my dad is a really good man, I promise.” She spoke earnestly, and he knew she wasn’t lying, but her words surprised him.

“He’s unmated?” He couldn’t tell inside the store, there were too many other scents surrounding them, and now that they were outside Dean was already halfway across the parking lot with Matthew at his side chatting away.

Hailey arched an eyebrow, surprised by his question. “You couldn’t tell?”

“I couldn’t tell anything in the store. I couldn’t smell yours either, but now…” He sniffed lightly. “I can tell you’re an Alpha too. How is he not mated to your mother? Or Omega father? Sorry, I don’t know the situation.” 

“Long story short? My mom and dad were high school sweethearts, and they mated before either of them had presented. My mom died giving birth to me. Doctors messed up, and she bled to death. It wasn’t until after her death that they figured out she was an Omega. He raised me by himself; he’s a single dad,” she replied.

“Me too. Though my story is not quite so tragic. I’m sorry about your mother,” Cas said as they started walking towards the car.

“So it’s just you and Matthew then?” she asked. Cas nodded. 

“Yes. As your father said earlier about your being his everything, that is what my son is to me. He’s everything I love most in this world.”

“He’s a sweet kid. I always wanted siblings but my dad refuses to take a mate unless they’re his true mate. He’s never found that person, so it’s just him and me.” She sounded sad and Cas felt bad for her. But he understood. The mistake he’d made with Matthew’s mother was not one he wished to ever make again. If he was left pregnant a second time there would be no way he could afford to support the child financially. He didn’t want anyone but his true mate either. Dean was attractive, much more so than any other man he had laid eyes on in recent years, but he had to think of Matthew. He needed his true mate or nothing at all.

They reached the car and Hailey helped her dad load bags into the trunk. When Cas went to climb into the back with his son, Hailey stopped him.

“No, adults up front, kids in the back. Dad’s rule.” She then slid into the seat next to Matthew, who smiled brightly at her. Cas looked across the top of the car at Dean who smiled.

“She’s right. Adults up front, kids in the back.”

“Oh, um, ok.” Cas got in the passenger seat just as Dean got in.

“Did you honestly think I’d make you sit in the back because you’re an Omega?” Dean asked him as he started the car. Cas shrugged.

“I didn’t know. I don’t often ride in cars, just my brother’s, and he’s a Beta. He doesn’t make me ride in back but he also doesn’t have a mate, so there’s no reason to. But I do know many Alphas demand it.”

“Cas, in case you haven’t figured it out yet, I’m not like most Alphas.” Dean grinned as he pulled out of the parking lot. Cas sniffed, clearing his nose a bit from all of the smells that were still jammed in his sinuses and focused on the ones that were just inside the car. He could smell the sweet scent of his son as well as the fresh scent that was Hailey’s. Hers was pleasant for an Alpha, which surprised him. Most of the time Alphas smelled of rotting meat and other equally disgusting things. He didn’t want to be rude and just lean over to sniff at Dean so he tried to be subtle. Flaring his nostrils slightly he took deeper breaths. The scent that reached him made him gasp. His eyes widened as the scent of apples and cinnamon enveloped him, wrapping around him like a warm hug. Dean looked over nervously.

“You ok?” he asked.

“Oh my God…” Cas was nearly trembling and it was starting to worry Dean. He drove faster, weaving around cars until he reached his aunt’s restaurant and parked.

“Hailey, take Matthew inside and get a table,” Dean ordered. 

“Come on Matty, let’s go.” She took the bag with the game system and put it on the floor before taking the little boy’s hand and getting out. Once the back door had closed Dean turned to Cas.

“Are you ok? What happened?” 

“Your scent…Dean…” Cas shook his head, not sure how to explain himself. Dean frowned.

“Sorry, I swear I showered. Do I smell nasty? I know a lot of Alphas smell gross to Omegas.”

“No, you smell…amazing!” Cas blushed and dropped his eyes as his face began to heat up.

“Oh, uh that’s good at least. I can’t smell you at all. You must really layer on the blockers,” Dean said with a nervous laugh.

“I have to. I’ve been assaulted in the past so I need to in order to keep myself safe. As an unmated Omega I am sometimes seen as an easy target,” Cas explained. Dean’s eyes widened.

“You’re unmated?”

Cas nodded but didn’t lift his eyes. “I-I think you should scent me.”

“What? Why?” Dean asked. He’d never had an Omega ask him to scent them before like this.

“Because I am pretty sure you’re my true mate.” Cas did finally look up at him, noting the look of shock on the Alpha’s face.

“What?” It came out barely above a whisper.

Cas undid the first few buttons on his shirt and pulled the collar back a bit. He rubbed at the skin where his scent glands were, desperately trying to remove some of the blockers he had layered on. “Please,” he pleaded.

“Yeah, ok,” Dean said numbly as he slid a little closer. He reached out, tentatively wrapping his arms around the man’s waist and pulling him within scenting reach. His eyes slid shut as he pressed his nose to the sensitive area where Cas’ shoulder met his neck. He felt the man shiver and on instinct he pulled him closer. 

At first Dean didn’t smell anything, the blockers were doing a stellar job of covering the Omega’s scent up completely, but then he caught a fair whiff of something clean and crisp. It reminded him of Fall days and crisp leaves mixed with something earthy. He brought a hand up, swiping his thumb over the scent glands and it was like a sudden eruption of scent. He moaned and buried his face in the crook of Cas’ neck. The Omega smelled like absolute heaven. Something clicked inside his head, like a puzzle piece was suddenly falling into place, and he let out a soft moan. Cas was his true mate.

“Cas…I’ve spent my entire life looking for you,” he sighed. Cas let out a short laugh.

“And I, you.”

“I’m so glad it’s you. I was afraid that if I ever did find my true mate, they’d be weak and submissive. I never wanted that. I hate that parents still raise their Omega children that way.” Dean nuzzled at Cas’ neck, and the Omega let out a contented sigh. He pulled back so he could look the man in the eye.

“Please, can I take you out? On a real date?”

Cas laughed and smiled as he brought his hands up to cup the Alpha’s face. “I would like that very much. I’ll warn you now though, I work long hours and what little time I have, I spend with my son. But for you, I’ll make the time.”

“Ok. Come on, I’m sure the kids are wondering what happened to us.” Dean sat back and fixed Cas’ collar, even buttoning his shirt for him again. They got out of the car and Dean came around to the passenger side to take Cas’ hand.

“May I?” he asked, holding out his hand. Cas snickered and took the Alpha’s hand, slotting their fingers together.

“This one’s going to be fun to explain to my son.” 

“We’ll explain it together because my daughter’s going to flip a gasket when we tell them,” Dean said. Things were about to get interesting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hailey noticed first. She gasped and then started squealing. Matthew looked up at her in surprise and when she pointed at their dads, he gasped too.

“Daddy? What’s going on?” he asked as the two men finally reached the booth and sat down. It was U shaped so Cas and Dean sat down across from one another with their children between them.

“Well, I realized something in the car, and then Dean and I had a talk,” Cas started to explain.

“That you like each other? Is that what you figured out?” Hailey asked excitedly.

“It’s a little more than that, princess. We figured out we’re true mates,” Dean explained. 

“O…M…G…” Hailey’s jaw dropped slowly as she looked between the two men.

“What’s a ‘true mate’?” Matthew asked.

“Only the best thing _ever_!” Hailey cried. Matthew’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“That doesn’t tell me anything,” he complained.

“It means that Dean and I, we were meant to find one another and become mates,” Cas explained. The little boy looked excitedly between his father and Dean.

“So he’s going to be my other daddy?”

“Can I take your dad out on a couple of dates first?” Dean asked with a laugh.

“I’ll babysit!” Hailey said excitedly.

Both men chuckled. A waitress walked over with menus, setting them down.

“Hey, Dean. Ellen and Bobby left this morning for Tennessee. Did you tell her you were coming in?” she asked.

“Hey Dory. No, I didn’t tell her we were coming.” Dean handed a menu to Matthew though he already knew what the boy wanted.

“Can I get you all some drinks? Coffee? Juice? Soda?” she asked.

“I want coffee. Cas?” Dean looked up at him and Cas nodded in agreement.

“I’d like orange juice. What about you?” Hailey nudged Matthew who looked up at his dad.

“Can I get some chocolate milk, Daddy?” 

Cas nodded. “Yes, Honey.” 

Dory nodded. “I’ll get your drinks and be back in a few minutes to take your orders.”

She left and Dean watched with a growing fondness as Hailey opened Matthew’s menu and began pointing things out to him. He was up on his knees on the seat and leaning into her as he peppered her with questions about everything under the sun.

“How old is he?” Dean directed the question to Cas.

“He just turned nine. He’s a bit small for his age though, but so was I at his age.”

Dean knew what that most likely meant. Chances were good that Matthew was going to present as an Omega.

“He’s a great kid. I always wanted more kids.” Dean said. Cas heard the wistfulness in his voice.

“Me too, but I didn’t want more if it meant raising them alone.” Cas spoke softly. Dean smiled at him.

“You’re not going to be alone. Not anymore.”

“Awww, you guys are so cute!” Hailey’s attention was drawn to their conversation and she gushed excitedly. Dean chuckled and shook his head.

“I can still have pancakes?” Matthew asked. 

“You sure can. What do you want on the side, bacon or sausage?” Dean looked at the little boy who was glancing nervously at his father.

“I’ve never had sausage. I think I like bacon. Is there toast?”

Cas ran his fingers through his son’s hair and smiled at him.

“It’s ok, we’ll get you pancakes and bacon. And toast.”

“I think the pancakes come with hash browns too,” Dean told him.

“I like those with ketchup!” the little boy exclaimed. His innocent enthusiasm warmed Dean’s heart and when Dory returned they placed their order as he chatted happily with anyone who would listen. Dean asked him about school and what his favorite subject was, and while they waited for the food to come Hailey showed Matthew how to make a fort out of the sugar packets and coffee creamers. 

“Where are you and Hailey staying if your house burned down?” Cas asked Dean while the children were preoccupied.

“My brother owns an apartment building in town. There was one empty unit, and he gave it to us until the house is rebuilt. It turns out it was faulty wiring so the insurance is covering the whole thing. They can’t start rebuilding until spring though,” Dean explained.

“Were you home when the fire happened?” Cas folded his hands around his cup of coffee, and Dean found himself staring at them. His fingers were so long and slender. Better suited for a surgeon. Suddenly he wondered what it was Cas did for a living.

“Uh, yeah, we were in bed. Fire started around two a.m. Wires caused a spark in the wall and the fire spread quickly. I barely had time to get Hailey out. We lost everything, including our dog, though they never found his body.” He leaned his arms on the table, mirroring Cas’ pose. “What do you do for a living?”

Cas motioned towards the servers bustling about. “I do this. I’m a server at a diner on the other side of town. What about you?”

“I’m an architect. I own my own firm.” Dean held up one hand. “Before you jump to the conclusion that I fit in the same category as all of those Alphas that were born into money, I wasn’t. I grew up dirt poor, living in motels because we couldn’t afford a place to live until I was about fourteen. Then I nearly ruined that for my family when I got Hailey’s mom pregnant. We were young, stupid, and no one told us we shouldn’t do it. So we did. We hadn’t presented yet when she got pregnant. I thought my mom was going to kill me. See, she’s the Alpha. My dad’s an Omega. Due to sexism a lot of places wouldn’t hire my dad. But my Uncle Bobby finally did. That’s how we got an actual apartment, and I got to attend a school for more than a few weeks. That was how I met Rhonda. When she told me she was pregnant, I panicked. It was a nightmare breaking that news to my parents. They told me that once the pup was born it was my responsibility to take her as my mate, regardless of her orientation or mine. When she was about six months along, I presented as an Alpha. She still hadn’t. At about eight months she started bleeding. The doctors decided to take the pup early because the bleeding was getting really bad. So she went in for emergency surgery. She didn’t come out of it. I was handed my baby a little while later. I didn’t know what I was going to do. I was fifteen, had no job, no money, and my parents were barely surviving as it was. Rhonda’s parents stepped in though and gave me the dowry they’d been saving for Rhonda’s claiming. Asked me to use the money on the pup. It was because of them that I was able to afford to keep my pup. I graduated high school because my family stepped in to help me raise my daughter. I went to college at my mother’s insistence and while it took me a little longer than expected, I graduated and I was already apprenticing, so I was offered a job. Last year I had finally made enough money that I could start my own firm. My brother, he’s a lawyer and he gave me a loan. I was able to pay him off this year with a couple of accounts I handled. I worked for every penny I’ve made.” Dean smiled rather shyly, which surprised Cas. “I’m financially stable. Now. It just took me a long time to get there.”

What that told Cas was that Dean was in a good place now to finally take a mate. That left him feeling a mixture of excitement and nervousness. So far, Dean seemed nice. He hoped the Alpha really was nice.

“What are you doing tomorrow for Christmas?” Cas asked. Dean smiled and glanced over at Hailey who was still engrossed in conversation with Matthew. He was thrilled that they were getting along so well.

“It’s just Hailey and me. I’m not driving home this year. My folks moved out by my brother Sam when he bought them a house, and with my house burning down, I just…I can’t leave. I’m still tangled up in the insurance mess and I’m still trying to make sure that Hailey and I have the simple things, like underwear and toothbrushes. Poor kid already has to re-do a bunch of homework assignments because her bag was in the house at the time of the fire. I told them we’ll come out at Easter.”

“Would you like to join us for dinner tomorrow? It’s just us and my brother Gabe. My sister Anna, her husband won’t allow her to come. I’m making a roast, green beans, and mashed potatoes, and Gabe’s bringing sweet potatoes.” Cas took a sip of his coffee and watched Dean over the rim of the cup.

“You want us to come over for dinner?” Dean seemed genuinely surprised by the invitation. “What can I bring?”

“We don’t really have a dessert,” Cas shrugged. Dean grinned.

“Say no more, I’ll bring a couple of pies, and cupcakes for the kids.”

He reached across the table and pulled one of Cas’ hands down from where it was wrapped around his cup. Cas smiled and squeezed his hand. This might very well have turned out to be the best Christmas of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I do appreciate them. Let me know what you thought of my story. I loved writing this one. It was playing around in my head for several weeks before I actually started writing it. It just started off as two dads fighting over the same gift they wanted for their kids, but then my brain sort of popped in the ABO aspect and it just clicked. I do hope you all enjoyed this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy (Belated) Hannukah, Happy Kwanza, Blessed Solstice, Happy Holidays in general! I do hope that you liked this story. Please, leave a comment and a kudos, I love talking with you all!


End file.
